


Of Leaves,  Love, and Legacies

by Teliz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I had insomnia and sad thoughts..., Post Campaign 1, Spoilers for all of the Vox Machina stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teliz/pseuds/Teliz
Summary: Keyleth and Vex reminisce on lost loves and legacies.





	Of Leaves,  Love, and Legacies

     For generations the Suntree has stood proud as the center of Whitestone, in more than just the literal sense. The town was built around the tree, life was lived at its roots, and its leaves colored each passing season. Their current yellow and orange tint filters the sunlight, turning it a golden hue as it falls on a magical portal opening in the large trunk.

     Out of the portal emerged a redhaired woman with pointed ears, wearing a mantle of leaves a similar golden yellow as the ones above her. She steps out of Suntree with such familiarity and otherworldly grace, that one could be forgiven for thinking she was the spirit of the tree taking half-elven form. But speak to any resident of Whitestone and they could tell you of Keyleth, Headmistress of the Air Ashari, and Voice of the Tempest. Some of them would tell you of how she fought side-by-side with Percival de Rolo during the Briarwood rebellion. Others tell of times she would sit and druid craft flower crowns with the towns children during the summer solstice. (One of the older women in town loves to tell the story of when she saw the Great Keyleth crying after a failed attempt to juggle limes, but no one ever believes her).

     Keyleth makes her way through the bustling city streets, and admires how far the town has come. The electric lamps are not yet lit, but she cannot help but smile remembering how proud Percy felt when the first one was completed. He dedicated his days to making Whitestone a beacon of progress, and poured his heart and soul in to every street corner. She reaches out and feels the cold metal beneath her fingertips, and a bittersweet smile crosses her lips as she remembers his voice from so long ago.

      “I live as long as Whitestone lives”

*****

     Keyleth’s intended destination, a large brick manor located on the north side of town, is surrounded by a low fence, allowing an unobstructed view into its well-maintained garden. Keyleth pushes open the wrought iron gate adorned with small bear prints, and makes her way up the path. As she nears the front door she notes a small patch of snowdrops on each side of the stoop, and a familiar pang rings in her gut. She kneels to examine them. They are just beginning to bud, but as she reaches out with a swirl of magical green energy, they fully bloom exposing the white petals inside.

     “Those are usually already blooming this time of year, but I think this time they were waiting for you” Keyleth looks up to see a Vex’ahlia in the doorway with a wry smirk on her lips,

     “Vex! It is so good to see you!” Keyleth smiles and stands, bringing the half-elf woman into a warm embrace. Keyleth notices that Vex’s well-kept braid has more white hairs that the last time she saw her. Keyleth can’t help but wonder to herself if Vax would have been similarly white haired by now. She pushes the thought aside, and steps back to face Vex. “It seems appropriate to have them bloom today of all days.”

     A sad smile crosses Vex’s face “Indeed.” Then with a small shake of her head she perks up and grabs Keyleth’s hand “Darling, I am so happy to see you. I’ve already got tea set up in the back garden”

     Vex pulls Keyleth’s arm in to link it with hers and they head into the manor. They walk through halls adorned with dark blue draperies, and past a large family portrait in the atrium.

     In the center of the portrait sits a younger Vex, wearing a fine set of white dragon scale armor, which Keyleth remembers from their adventuring days. Behind her stands Percival, wearing a fine blue coat and small gold framed glasses. He has shock white hair, which Keyleth remembers turning a lovely silver color in his later years. At their feet lay a large sleeping bear, his chin resting on crossed paws, looking more like an over sized and spoiled dog than a ferocious beast. They are surrounded by roughly half a dozen children both boys and girls, each with slightly pointed ears, piercing blue eyes, and expressions of true happiness on their faces. Keyleth has seen this portrait countless times, and it always strikes her as amazing, that even after every hardship they had gone through, Vex and Percy managed to create a home so full of love.

*******

     The two women emerge onto a sunlit patio where a fine silver tea set is laid out, and freshly made pastries are just beginning to cool. They sit, and Vex pours them cups of warm chamomile tea. They chat and catch up as the shadows grow longer around them. A cool breeze flows through the courtyard, catching a few fallen leaves creating a soft rustling around them.

     Keyleth tells how the next headmaster of the Water Ashari recently visited Zephyra to complete his Aramente, and how she had planned a trial for him involving having to race her to fly to the peak of the mountain. The young druid was apparently quite impressive as he chose to beast shape into an albatross and managed to just barely beat her.

     Vex tells of the recent Tinkerer’s festival Whitestone had hosted just a few weeks prior. It had been a very bittersweet time, as it was the first Festival without Percy ever since he first founded it all those years ago. Many of the inventors had even decided to honor his memory, and made clocks dedicated to him or the de Rolo family.

     “…frankly there was so much ticking in the town square it was almost irritating, but it was very sweet. Percy made many things in his life, but he always loved clocks the most. He would say it was because there was no way a clock could be turned into a weapon, but I think he found it a comforting reminder that time was marching on, and leaving the past further behind.”

     “He always was a forward thinker”

     “Indeed, a trait he passed onto many of our children it seems. Freddy has already begun making plans for me to move into the castle at some point. He says that now that I am a widow I should not be left here on my own. I have had to tell him again and again, that I am the Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone, so I shall remain in the third house as long as it is mine”

     Vex looks at the courtyard around her, regarding it with a sort of fond sadness. “Do you remember when Percy first gave me my title? This place was nothing more than a burned-out husk, and neither of us had even worked up the courage to admit we had feelings for each other. Giving this place to me was more than just a political move to show up my father, it was the first time since my mother had died that I truly had a place to call home. Percy may have been raised in Whitestone Castle, but this was his home, our home. It was the home that we built together. He may be gone now, but I still see him every day. I see him in Freddy’s whitening hair, or Elaina’s blue eyes. I see him every time I remember what this city was like when we first got here, and how hard he worked to turn it into what it is today.”

     Vex begins to wipe her eyes with the blue napkin on the table. A feeble attempt to keep her tears at bay. “He was always so worried about what his legacy would be; if it would be the destruction he wrought while avenging his family, or if he would be remembered as a good man saving the world with Vox Machina, and inventor of wonderful things”

     Keyleth reaches over and grabs her free hand “I would say he will be remembered for the good he did. Although if in another century or two I find that people are only talking about the bad stuff, I would not be above knocking some heads together to remind them of the truth.”

     Vex laughs and cracks a half-hearted smile. She wipes away the last tears from her cheeks and nods, giving Keyleth’s hand a small squeeze before turning her attention to their now empty tea cups. “Well that’s enough of that. Today is the day we are supposed to get sad about Vax. Percy can wait until it’s the anniversary of _his_ death for more tears.” Vex reaches for the teapot and begins to pour. “So, tell me Keyleth. How are you doing without the love of your life?”

     The question is the same that she asks every year, and the pang in Keyleth’s stomach returns, but this time accompanied by a tight knot. It’s clear to her that there is no putting it off any more. She begins to feel like that young naïve druid that first met Vox Machina, so unsure of what to say or do. Finally, she cannot keep it in any longer and begins to rapidly ramble.

     “Oh man. How do I say this? I mean, I know how to say it, but I don’t want you to get the wrong idea or get offended, not that you would, but I started thinking about this after Percy died, and I didn't ask you then because it seemed inappropriate, but it still hasn’t been very long for you, but I couldn't stop thinking about it, and today is the anniversary so it feels really awkward, but I feel like I need to ask someone, and you are one of the only people I know who might understand…”

     Vex cuts her off. “Keyleth dear, you’re babbling”. Keyleth lets out a big sigh and stares at the tea in front of her.

     “Do you think it is time for me to find love again?”

     Vex finds herself taken aback at the question. “What? Why do you ask that?” She smirks and gives Keyleth a wink “Is there some dashing young druid who has caught your eye after all these years?” Keyleth feels the blush rush to her cheeks and she finds she is unable to meet Vex’s teasing gaze.

     “Oh shit there is isn’t there.” Vex leans in, slightly embarrassed, and trying to put Keyleth at ease. “Well that’s lovely Keyleth! Tell me all about them”.

     “Well there is not someone exactly. I mean there is no one specific, but I have been thinking about it a lot. There are a few times recently I’ve considered pursing a relationship, but I just feel so confused.”

     “Confused? In what way?”

     Keyleth takes a deep breath and finally looks up from her tea “I guess… so Vax was my first love, right? And I was so scared at the time. I was scared to let him in, I was scared I would lose him, I was scared that he would realize he didn’t really love me. I mean, looking back now it really was a miracle that we were able to be together at all. And we both knew I would outlive him, and he made it clear to me that he would want me to find love again after he was gone. And at times I think I am ready to find love again, but then wonder if I am truly ready, or if I am trying to convince myself I’m ready because I know that it is what he wanted for me”.

     “You’re scared of betraying him.”

     “Not him. His legacy. And not his whole ‘died saving the world from and evil god’ legacy, his legacy with me. He taught me to not be afraid to love even with the possibility of loss, so if I am not able to do that again, am I betraying what we worked so hard to achieve?” 

     Vex slowly sipped at her tea, contemplating Keyleth’s original question. “You know, Vax was never one to worry about what he was leaving behind. When we ran away from home, he didn’t look back. And for the years when it was just the two of use all we were concerned was about what was next we never even considered the possibility of having any sort of legacy, let alone a ‘saving the world from and evil god’ type one. So, I don’t know what he would have wanted his legacy to be, or if he ever thought about what it would be. What I do know is this. I never saw my brother happier then when he was with you. As much as he taught you to not be afraid, you taught him that it was ok to find happiness even when things looked bad. So, if you are really worried about his legacy, I think the best thing you can do, is whatever makes you happy. “

     Keyleth gently nodded. “I suppose you are right”

     “Damn straight” Vex leaned back in her chair “That’s why you should always listen to your elders.”

     “You are not even a decade older than me!”

     “Ah yes, but you are still in the spring of youth, were as I am a white haired old widow. I mean I am basically a hag at this point.

     “Shut up. I know for a fact that you think white hair is very sexy”.

     “True, very true”

     The two women share a laugh which fills the courtyard. The hearty laughs of old friends. Filled with old memories and new life. It’s a laugh that could tell stories of its own. For a while the two of them sit there in companionable silence, watching the cascading leaves, ruminating on their own thoughts. Eventually Vex chuckles 

     “You know. We both fell in love with men we knew we would out live. And now we have to go on both preserving their legacy _and_ making our own. That seems like so much more work than what they had to do.”

     “Yeah, I wonder what that says about us…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was struck with a realization (and insomina) months ago. Both Vex and Keyleth got into relationships where they would outlive their partners, and yet they both had such different outcomes and I couldn't sleep until I had expressed this idea some how. I recently stumbled across this again and realized I actually really liked how it turned out and thought I would post it here :) Hope you enjoy.


End file.
